


I Love You

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Smuffy?, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: Just some smuffy? BillyBecca I'm bad a descriptions





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back...I've had an idea about a loving yet smutty BillyBecca piece and I think this is what came out of that desire. I love writing porn where no one is able to walk for a few days, but there's something about loving and passionate sex that I love so much. It's the cute babymaking kind that makes me melt
> 
> but on a more serious note I'm kind of running out of ideas?? Please comment some below or if you want to talk hit me up at my tumblr macaphonyandcheese.tumblr.com
> 
> anywho here's your diabetic coma free of charge

Rebecca loved it when Billy made love to her. Not that she didn't mind getting hammered into the mattress and being unable to walk the next morning. There was just a something about how gentle Billy could be despite his strength that she loved. How he would happily comply with her wishes to be made love to. He would push in with slow, measured strokes, the fat head of his thick cock firmly pressing against her cervix each time. Billy would rub up against all the right spots, making her nerves ignite into flames and sending fireworks off in her vision.

She sighed breathily and tilted her head back as Billy's hot mouth pressed an open kiss to the sensitive pulse point on her neck. She was enraptured by the way he worshiped her body in his unique way. Rebecca remembered the things that he confessed that he loved about her, how beautiful she was, how wonderful she was around him, how much he loved the sweet, little noises she made for him. How much he loved how she writhed beneath him and called his name. How much he loved everything about her. How much he loved her and loved her and loved her.

"I love you."

He rose up, stilling, staring down at her as if he was in shock. His hooded blue eyes met her glazed green ones. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as sharp breaths left her kiss-swollen lips. Billy looked at the swell of her breasts, over her pert nipples, her hips, and her plush thighs, and the area where they were intimately joined together. He loved the way her her sweet little cunt was wrapped tightly around him, the way she pulsed and leaked around him. The sheen of sweat that coated her body coupled with the fading sunlight gave her an ethereal glow that left him breathless. She was the most beautiful thing on the face of the earth, and she was worthy of his undivided attention and affection.

Almost as if they were acting as one being, they both leaned in and met each other in a passionate kiss. Everything seemed to melt in the moment. The world stood still. Their lips moved in harmony as their tongues danced together. Billy started to move again, gently moving in and out of her quivering quim. Rebecca's hands came up to cup his cheeks, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. Nothing else existed in the world in that moment but the two of them.

Their lips faintly broke away, heavy breaths mingling in the air. Rebecca moved her hands from his cheeks to his shoulders, giving her the leverage to pull herself closer in order to rest her forehead against his. She let out a soft gasp when he pressed up against a spot inside of her that had her seeing exploding stars. She started chanting his name when Billy started to target that cluster of hyper-sensitive nerves nestled deep inside of her. 

His rhythm started to become broken as he worked them towards a shared orgasm. He reached down to her clitoral hood, coaxing the little nub out of its hiding place. She whispered a broken variation of his name as he stimulated her most intimate area. Billy could feel her plush walls gradually tightening around him, warning him of her impending climax. He knew he didn't have much time himself, as he could feel a spring winding up within him. So, he pushed on for the both of them, moving a little harder and a littler faster but not by much, mindful of her request to make love to her.

He watched as he face contorted in pleasure with every thrust. Her lips were parted in an adorable little 'o'. Rebecca's breathing grew labored as she teetered on the edge of release. Her eyes fluttered open and her gaze met his, silently pleading for release. He watched the metal of his dog tags glint as they rested in the valley of her breasts. Billy's mouth tried to form words, but he found himself with his mouth hanging ajar, unable to say what he so desperately wanted.

She came first by miliseconds, his name falling from her lips again and again as she gushed around him in an earth-shattering orgasm. The wonderful feeling of her walls fluttering around him was too much. He came with her, hot, thick ropes of his seed filled her womb as he gripped her hip brusingly. Despite the mind-numbing pleasure, he found the strength in that moment to seal his lips over hers.

_"I love you, too."_


End file.
